


where the sun shines and the flowers grow

by loriedapotxto



Series: mcyt fanfics :] [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Poet!Tommy, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, i cant tag, lowercase intended, no beta we die like wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriedapotxto/pseuds/loriedapotxto
Summary: tommy used to be a poet. it might sound weird and definitely unbelievable, but it isnt as bizarre as it seems; one of his brothers was a musician. wilbur loved to make songs and lyrics and make poems and stories to read to tommy as a child. his other brother was a king. technoblade wrote reports and paperwork for his empire and was an english major before he dropped out of college. contraty to popular belief, techno did care for his youngest brother and would always take the time to tell him a tale about something that happened that day.so, tommy decides to write a poem to the original and changed members of the once bright and beautiful l’manberg.OR: the poet!tommy au no one asked for except its just tommy writing abt everyone being jerks in a poem | lowercase intended
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit, GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic stuff only
Series: mcyt fanfics :] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122227
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	where the sun shines and the flowers grow

**Author's Note:**

> AM I SEEING THIS RIGHT??? LORIE FINALLY WRITES IN LOWERCASE??? HOLY SHIT I MUST BE DREAMING
> 
> no you are not im finally writing a fic in lowercase bc im lazy and want aesthetics jhuwdgyvd
> 
> not beta’d bc im a lonely weirdo
> 
> original prompt???? who knows ;) 
> 
> i might turn this into a series; (most likely not bc of my dsmp college au) so uh yea
> 
> this might not be an actual poem, i came up w it at 11:43pm on a friday so sorry if it sucks
> 
> i hope you enjoy this little drabble!

the end of our country was too soon,  
for as dark as the moon,  
as bright as the sun,  
do you remember when we all had fun?

our life together was both black and white,  
but in the end, it all went down in a final fight.

you against me and me against you,  
we fought like little caged animals in a zoo.

one man was an admin, the one with the most power,  
while one was an arsonist, the one with the most fire.  
the other was a colorblind man, the one who always giggled,  
and the last was a time traveller, the one who thought life was simple.

then there was us, a group of misfits who thought we could be  
something greater for the whole world to see.  
on that battlefield there was so much bloodshed  
i’m very sure the blood god is thoroughly fed.

people think the president of our little country was insane from the beginning,  
but they didn’t know him before everything.

wilbur was the only thing i could want and need as a child,  
so i became his right-hand man with eager so mild.  
he loved to read and sing for me every night,  
but as we grew older, dimmed and faded was our beautiful light.

tubbo was my only friend when i was a kid,  
for who would want to be with a boy who could never keep his words beneath a lid?  
the other never left me and was always there,  
yet i pushed and toyed with him and never did i care.

niki was a smart and kind woman who loved to bake,  
but it was only a matter of time before her perfect persona started to break.  
i thought she was my friend for i thought of her as a sister,  
but all she left with me was a feeling like that of a blister.

jack was a funny and good guy overall,  
he would always be there to catch you when you fall.  
i thought he would at least care when i was at my lowest,  
but he was the one to catch me the slowest.

fundy was a nice kid who deserved more than he received,  
or even more than that which was what others believed.  
a kid who grew up to be the same man to burn down their flag,  
oh so heavy was his betrayal, but we could only look away and feel our memories lag.

i used to be a close friend of the dream team,  
but they were a lot less closer than they seem.  
dream used to be the guy who laughed at everything and made bad jokes,  
but now he’s the guy who is told as a ghost story to village folks.

george used to be the center of dream’s bad and inappropriate words,  
but now he’s the guy who manages to somehow scare away a flock of birds.

sapnap used to be the one who would always flirt with others and laugh too much,  
but now he’s the guy who’s basically impossible to touch.

god, i miss the days where we were camping out looking up at the skies,  
almost like it could erase all of our lies.

sometimes i wish we could all go back to being friends,  
no war, no conflict, just peace and people who were making amends.  
maybe i’m foolish to think that someday everything will be back to as it should,  
but until then, high and covering over my head is a hood.

i may be one of the only people left on this server who still miss our special land,  
but i’m trying to move on for time is falling though my fingertips like sand.  
l’manberg and its memories will always have a special place in my bruised and broken heart,  
for techno and phil always said that in our whole family, i was never the most smart.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed my small little drabble! thanks for reading :]


End file.
